


At First Insight

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	At First Insight

Pamela Barnes can’t stop staring at Dean Winchester.

Because he’s pretty.

But there’s more to it than that, of course. Her second sight sees deeper, and down below the pure light of that boy’s soul, deep inside where even he can’t reach the memories, there lies something dark and monstrous. Pam stares into the light and gauges the contrast between the two, and she gives Dean better odds than most on surviving once that door finally opens.

Now, Sam on the other hand …

Well. Sam is just sitting on her back porch, leaning his elbows on the railing, staring sightlessly out into her yard.

Pamela gets the feeling like Sam stares a lot these days.

“Want some company?”

He doesn’t flinch or turn to greet her, just smiles ruefully. “Sure.” He falls silent for a moment, taking a sip of his beer, and then says, “Hey - thanks for having us.”

His voice is carefully modulated, and his eyes are shuttered as he peers through his long hair at her. She tries to see inside, but she finds that she can’t. He’s closed for business, mentally and physically alike, and all she sees is darkness.

She stutters a little when she says ‘ _you’re welcome’_ , and he offers her a sad smile. She reaches out a hand, hesitant, and slowly lays it on his shoulder.

“Sam, look …”

 _…deathfirelossDeangriefbloodhateDeanrevengelosthope…_

She pulls her hand away like it burned her. Sam’s shielded eyes never leave hers, but she knows that he knows what she felt; she knows he can see how her pulse is racing. He’s waiting for her to say something, to call him on the shadows in his soul.

So instead, Pamela Barnes gives her best smile, lets her eyes shine and moves in close.

“… if you ever need anything … you can always ask me,” she whispers into the curve of his neck. She grins at the slow flush creeping into his cheeks. “I’m a tough girl.”

Something flashes deep inside Sam’s hazel eyes. He’s not quite there yet, but she’ll work him until those shields come down. If she can, she’ll help Sam’s odds out a little.

Besides, Dean may be pretty … but Pamela Barnes knows a thing or two about reading people, and right now?

She’s betting Sam’s the devil in bed.


End file.
